The Buyo Show!
by A-little-kagome-girl
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome were having an intimate moment when Inturupted by Buyo. Not only is buyo there...he's hosting a show...LIVE! really funny...rated R for sexual inuendo please R&R! enjoy!


**The Buyo show!**

**The foreplay**

**Disclaimer:** Characters don't belong to us. My friend Courtney is helping out in this story. We both came up with it. She did the script thing. (i.e.: Kagome: blah) I did the story. (i.e.: Kagome and InuYasha blah). Although, I did kind of edit her script in different places. And, I also did a few parts of the script. You'll never know who did what O.o

**A/N:** Heya!! This is a double partnered story...it's really funny....well we think so anyway. Enjoy!

This is a reference to the first InuYasha movie: Everyone's sitting there having a picnic, and Shippo picks up a hot dog thing with his chop sticks. He tells Kagome that this octopus only has four legs, and she sweat drops and says it's a wiener.

**Scroll one:**

Kagome and InuYasha stood at the well, In the Feudal era. Kagome's hands were along the edge of the well. InuYasha stood behind her. Kagome turned her head to see InuYasha's hands around her waist. Kagome let go of the edge and stood up properly.

"InuYasha...what are you do-" Kagome said in a slight concerned tone. InuYasha had never made the first 'move'. They were both too stubborn to ever do something like it.

"Kagome..." InuYasha said, as he bent his neck down, and placed his dry and warm lips on her shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened.

"InuYasha..." She said, as she made a large sigh. His hands were still wrapped around her waist, and she really started to sound relaxed.

"Kagome...I love you. I want to do this." He said. He never asked Kagome if she felt comfortable enough to do it or not. His lips moved across her shoulder making slight nibbling trying not to draw blood from his fangs.

"InuYasha." She blushed. "Let's not do it here."

InuYasha stopped his nibbling. His face stayed where it was, but his eyes wandered to her blushed face. He pushed her body closer to his without any word. InuYasha lifted his head, to face her turned neck. He turned her body around so they were facing each other, and InuYasha went in for the kiss. Kagome's eyes shot open, but, once getting use of InuYasha's lips on hers, she slowly closed hers.

Once they released, they jumped in to the well. Once on the other side, Kagome got onto InuYasha's back, and he rushed to her room. The house was empty.

"Yes! It's empty!" Kagome said cheerfully. Kagome and InuYasha kissed again. InuYasha's hands stroked her arms, as one of Kagome's legs bent up next to his knee. Her hands were now around his waist. InuYasha rested her to the bed, where than InuYasha was on top of her. Kagome's legs went above InuYasha's body, and wrapped them around each other, so he couldn't escape. They continued kissing. Kagome started pulling out the tucked in red Haori. She than threw it onto the floor. InuYasha lifted up Kagome's body and pulled off her shirt so she was only in her lacy bra.

Kagome than thought she heard some noise, so, she pulled the blanket over their head. InuYasha's body was the only thing surrounding her. Just then, they felt something weird at the end of the bed. InuYasha stopped kissing her, and raised his neck to face Kagome's flustered face.

"Why is your cat here?" He asked. Kagome had no idea...but, was surprised anyway. They turned their necks to see Buyo, laying in Kagome's bed, underneath their blankets, no less. They saw Buyo's face turn to face the camera that was at the end of the bed, too, under the blanket.

Buyo: Welcome, one and all, to yet another episode of Buyo! And tonight, we're live from underneath the blankets of Kagome's bed, with Kagome herself, and a very special guest, InuYasha!

Kagome and InuYasha: o.O

Kagome: We were kind of here for... Intimate... reasons... would you mind moving the show somewhere else?

InuYasha: o.O

Kagome: As in, somewhere where we aren't planning on having our naked bodies on display in the middle of your set?

InuYasha: o.O

Buyo: You do know we're rolling already, don't you?

InuYasha: o.O

Kagome: pokes InuYasha ...you okay?

InuYasha: Your cat can talk?! Since when?!

Kagome: Since - hey! Wait! Buyo, since when do you talk?! Never mind that - Move your 'show' out of this room right now! The house isn't going to be empty all night you know!

Buyo: Excuse me; this has been the location of all my shows, which, coincidentally, have all been filmed when you've been busy in the...feudal time... You really should clean out what's under your bed more often; you wouldn't believe some of the stuff I found!

Kagome: What 'stuff' are we talking about here?!

Buyo: Well, for starters, lots of pink fuzzy undergarments, and maybe a few condom-

Kagome: NEVER GO UNDER MY BED AGAIN! GOT THAT?!

InuYasha: confused what's an undergarment?

Kagome's angry face was on Buyo when she turned to InuYasha.

Kagome: blushing slightly Well, it's like a thin layer of clothes that you wear over your 'parts', underneath the regular clothes.

InuYasha: So, like the beige shirt I wear under my Haori?

Kagome: Yea, but you probably should be wearing something underneath the pants part of it, too.

InuYasha's eyes widen, quite intrigued.

InuYasha: Oh... I should?

Kagome: Yes, for sanitary purposes, and - Wait a second! Do you mean, you don't?

InuYasha: undoes pants and pulls them out slightly, showing Kagome, looking down apparently not.

Kagome looked to see no sign of 'undergarments', except for....ANYWAY!

Buyo: Well, that was a dramatic scene. You two are so natural at acting!

InuYasha: flattered you really think so? Well, ever since I was young, I - Hey! What do you mean, 'acting'? I'm not doing any acting!

Kagome: Yeah, Buyo, what channels is this played on anyways?

Buyo: Thursday nights, right after survivor, on that channel.

Kagome: What happened to The Apprentice?

Buyo: The camera crew was fired.

InuYasha: Wait, what do you mean, 'what channels is this played on?' Aren't channels the different places in a TV?

Kagome: Well, you see that video camera over there?

InuYasha's eyes wondered freakily to the end of the bed where there was a camera facing them all.

InuYasha: The thingy with the blinking red light?

Buyo: Please, stop with the clueless-ness, Jessica Simpson already plays herself on TV. We want to avoid copyright infringements that we can.

InuYasha: Coffee-light in-frill-ment?

Kagome: We can only tackle one new thing a day, InuYasha. Now, the video camera over there, yes, the thing with the blinking red light, it records everything that the circle in the front, with the glass, 'sees'. And, if this is live, which I certainly HOPE it isn't-

Kagome glared at Buyo, who seemed to be moving his eyes around the crowded 'tent', somewhat 'trying' to whistle.

Kagome: Well, if it is live, then it would be on TV as we speak, almost right to the second.

Buyo: Could we please speed things up a bit? I only have an hour on the air you know.

InuYasha: clueless ...blinking ...red ...light?

Buyo: I'm never having you people here again. You're bad for my ratings. Shippo, now there's a guy that'll do anything you want him to do, as long as it's for food. Can anybody say... octopus wiener? ( see A/N)

Kagome: giggling that was cute, though - How do you know about that?! I was in the feudal er- I mean, in the other room!

Kagome looked at the camera with much frustration.

Buyo: I have my ways...

Kagome: Oh my gosh! Did you equip Myoga with one of those hidden cameras?!

Buyo: ...possibly...

Kagome turned to InuYasha, who was staring at Buyo like he was going to kill him.

Kagome: That's the last time I'm letting you bring the little bastard back to our own time! Even if it IS to make sure he doesn't scamper away and womanize!

InuYasha: Both Miroku and Myoga have that problem... what if they were gay?

InuYasha got a frightening idea, than shook his head vigorously.

Kagome: Then... we'd have a huge problem when it comes to bathing. You would have to avoid the two jumping on you and humping you.

Kagome laughed.

InuYasha: under his breath and... what if I happened to enjoy it?

Kagome: What?! I heard that!

Buyo: And there you go, folks! The shocking admission of InuYasha being gay!

---

Somewhere in Canada -

Jen: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(**A/N:** Jen- very funny Courtney -.- ' )

---

Back in Japan -

InuYasha: Did you hear something? Feel anything?

Buyo: Sounds like the dreams of a particularly obsessed fan being crushed.

Kagome: Don't change the subject! InuYasha... you never told me... you were... you were...

Buyo: A homosexual? You are dense, aren't you? There were obvious signs from the beginning...

InuYasha: What?! No! Okay... once... but you have to understand, we male demons get these 'urges', and, well, there were only a few people around...

Kagome: Well, were there ANY females at ALL?!

InuYasha: Yes, but-

Kagome: Well, then, why the hell did you do that!?

InuYasha: Well, if YOU enjoy going at it with Kaede, be my guest, but-

Kagome: O.O Okay, I forgive you!

Kagome really didn't want to know what InuYasha REALLY meant by that. She also much preferred InuYasha going at it with a guy than an old woman...who is also the sister of Kikyo.

InuYasha: - I didn't feel like doing it with the sister of my fake murderer.

Kagome: O.O Are you sure that's the only reason?!

InuYasha: ...should there be another?

Kagome: very disturbed what about the fact that... she's old... and wrinkled... and crippled...

Inuyasha: Well, that might have a had a bit to do with it...

Kagome: So, who DID you end up doing it with?

InuYasha: Well, I sensed this very feminine scent coming from not far away, so I excused myself, thinking that I'd make it a short, quick, one night stand type thing.

Kagome: Do I want to know who this 'very feminine scent' was coming off of?

InuYasha: mumbling Koga...

Kagome: WHAT?!

InuYasha: Listen! It was dark...and I had no idea who the hell it was...We learned that it was each other when we woke up.

Kagome's eyes brightened up.

Kagome: So...I'm technically not your first.

InuYasha: First girl...of what I know O.o

Buyo: well...anyway...of what we know...

**A/N:** Next chapter coming soon. We hope this chapter made you laugh. .


End file.
